The story of the unremarkable kid, called Honker
by moonbird
Summary: Honker was just a very normal kid, living a very normal life and only to happy to do so... that was until strange people moved into the house beside his.
1. Chapter 1

Herbert Muddlefoot Junior… or just Honker as he better liked to be called, had so for through his entire life been entirely unremarkable, he was invisible on the street, invisible in school and even invisible in his own house. He was little and puny, to top it off he even wore huge classes and were never ever found without having a huge book on his person, he was quiet, nervous and hesitatiouse by nature, and lived a very safe secured unremarkable life, he wasn't in any way important to any one and didn't make a string of difference, just lived out is normal unremarkable quiet life in a normal family, doing normal stuff every single day.

That was until one day, which in the beginning had seemed just as Normal and unremarkable as any other day, something happened. Honker was introduced to new people that would chance his life forever.

It was a total normal sunny summer day, Honker was sitting outside in the garden, silently reading a book as he usually would as he didn't really have any friends to do stuff with, that was all he ever did, read and study. He was just finishing a chapter upon posi trons and nega trons in his book of physics as two seemingly normal people entered the lane at the house just beside his own, the house that went for sale very recently, though.. it quickly became apparent that the little duckling, a red haired girl was anything but normal, she was differently full of energy. "Oh boy, a house! We are going to buy a house!" she laughed.

The other person, a middle aged Duck whoever appeared like a total normal and unremarkable person as he smiled amused at the girl. "Of cause we are." He smiled. "That's why we are house hunting you know."

As nothing new ever happened to Honker he couldn't help but be curious, and it suddenly got the better of his as he closed his book and took the book under his arm as he ventured closer.. the girl seemed like to be his own age.. though also one of the types who could easy be a bullying type, hopefully she was not.. It would be great if she moved in and they could be friends.. especially since Honker didn't really have any friends. She wasn't late to eye him though, as Honker had come to close to the hedge, she actually jumped up in front of him.

"Hey" the girl grinned happily showcasing an enormous amount of energy "I'm Gosalyn!" she presented herself. "And that's my new dad!" she proudly pointed towards the duck looking at the house.

Honker lifted an eyebrow. "New dad?" he asked.

"Uhu" the girl nodded. "Since… wait a minute." she looked down at her watch. "Oh my god!" she let out and ran over to the duck. "DAD! DAD!" she yelled and held up her watch. "Look!"

"What is it Gos?" the Duck asked as Honker waddled towards them.

"10, 9, 8" Gosalyn counted down as she looked at her watch, waiting for the second wiser to hit twelve so it was precisely twelve in the noon. "3, 2, You have officially been my dad for an entire day! Twenty four hours!" she happily yelled.

"And I survived that long?" the Duck grinned as he grabbed Gosalyn and threw her up in the air to catch her again. "Your right, that's amazing Gos."

Now Honker was really intrigued and bowed down so he could walk through the hedge. "How does this work?" Honker asked sincerely curious as he walked towards them.

"Precisely at twelve yesterday Dad signed the adoption papers." Gosalyn grinned. "I got a Dad!" she triumphed with both her arms in the air. "And not just any dad! The coolest dad you could imagine, a vigilantly of the night, a."

"Gos that's enough." the duck quickly grabbed Gosalyn and held a hand over her beak. "I appreciate that you're happy about this arrangement, but think before you speak." and he removed the hand.

"Sorry… dad." Gosalyn stepped at the ground.. it seemed like she was determent using the word dad as much as humanly possible, and Honker could not help but noticing the Duck actually lighten up and smiling all over his face when ever she did so, also now.

"So, who's this fine young lad?" the Duck turned his attention to Honker.

"My name is Honker, I live over there." Honker pointed at his own house.

"Say, is that a book on physics your reading there?" the Duck asked eyeing the heavy book Honker was holding.

"Yeas sir, it is." Honker showed the book. "I always found studying very satisfying, I just like to learn."

"How about that, what do you say about that Gos? A kid like this would probably be a good influence on you.. Gos?" Gosalyn was all ready away and peered in through one of the windows.

"Boy dad, we should pick this house! It's so neat!"

"It's the first house we even look at." the Duck replied.

"And it's perfect!" Gosalyn jumped up and down. "I mean look at that neat living room, and remember not only is it in our price range but it's also very close to the bridge which is practical for your."

"Gos!" The duck stopped her.

"Sorry Dad." Gosalyn grinned.

"Sir." Honker tried to regain a little attention, which he succeeded in as the duck looked down at him. "If you want the house you should probably buy it fast, there's a lot of people who have shown interest, and it was only two days ago it was set for sale, there was a man only yesterday who seemed like he was really serious about buying it."

"Well.. I do have a reputation for taking brisk quick decisions, it's practically my way of living." Judging from the Ducks homely appearance with the sweater and everything Honker was lead to doubt that.. but then there was how the two of them behaved, especially the girl who proved otherwise. "You know your right Gos, lets just do it! Lets take this house!" the Duck proclaimed. "I was never the one for spending eternity considering what may be, anyway."

"YAY!" Gosalyn jumped up and then ran to Honker. "So we are going to be Nabors huh?" she grabbed his hand and shook it violently almost crushing his hands. "Do you have some splatter movies we could watch together."

"What, no!" Honker tried to rescue his hand. "Though I'm sure Tank would have some.." he hesitated by the girls obvious disappointment.

"Who's Tank?" Gosalyn asked interested.

"My big brother." Honker answered gulping by the mere idea of having two tanks on the street making his life difficult.

"That's nice." The Duck smiled. "I'm Drake Mallard by the way." The duck gently offered a hand.

"Pleased to meet you sir." Honker politely shook it.

"I sincerely hope you will try and become good friends with Gos" Drake said in a much lower voice. "Someone like you could only ever become a good influence on her."

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Gosalyn asked. "Whispering behind my back Dad?" she asked.

"Would never dream of it honey." Drake said in a very daddyish voice.

Gosalyn giggled. "Your calling me honey." She covered her beak with her hands as if there was anything significant about such a normal fact. "We are really becoming a family." She grinned.

"I sure hope so." Drake smiled fondly at her. "Say.. why don't you stay here and socialize a bit with Honker, and then I actually go buy the house right this instant."

"Really?" Gosalyns eyes were big as teacups.

"Yep, that's my way of living you know." And he ruffled up Gosalyns hair to her great delight. "I'll be back soon, and if you are not here I will be expecting it's because Honker was brave enough to invite you home." And he bowed down to Honker. "Though I wont blame you if your not."

Honker swallowed, his worst fears in the forefront of his mind.

"See you soon Gos." Drake waved over his shoulder. Leaving Honker with this absolutely strange girl, who was smiling widely at him.

"Urh.." Honker hesitated.

"We are going to be best friends!" Gosalyn stated.

"We are?" Honker asked.

"Sure!" Gosalyn grinned. "I don't really have any friends around here you know, and you seem like someone who needs someone like me!"

"I do?" Honker asked.

"Yeas! I am going to teach you how to have fun!" Gosalyn clasped her hands together. "We are going to watch those splatters, play video games, read comics, play hockey! Do you play Hockey? I love Hockey! It's my favorite sport!"

None of these things sounded like anything Honker liked to do. So he just stared completely taken a back by her outburst.

"Oh boy this is going to be great! I never had a best friend before!" Gosalyn enthusiastically continued. "You know, at the orphanage you wouldn't really want to make best friends because they could become adopted any second and then you would never see them again, and before that I lived with my granddad but there wasn't any kids miles around so it was only me and him, and I loved gran dad and all but it's just not the same." She blabbered on.

"So… you're an orphan." Honker tried to gather any meaning at all from all of this information.

"No I'm not." Gosalyn told shortly. "Cause I have a dad now, so that means I am not an orphan any more you see."

"He just walked past the orphanage and decided to adopt?" Honker asked in a disbelieving voice.

"No of cause not." Gosalyn told. "It's a bit more complicated than that. And a lot cooler but.." she hung her head. "I can't really tell about it."

"Oh.. that's a shame." Honker muttered, though that was far from what he was thinking, he was still just trying to draw a string of sense from all that was being said.

"Oh my god, is that a soccer ball I see in your garden?" Gosalyn asked as she looked over the hedge.

"Yeah…" Honker complied a little hesitant.

"Come on!" Gosalyn simply grabbed his hand dragged him with her on the way back to his own garden. "Lets play some soccer, best friend!"

"You really mean best friend?" Honker asked, as that was the only bit of information that had stung out for him.

"Uhu." Gosalyn nodded. "Unless of cause.." she halted. "you don't want to be best friends."

"No I love to." Honker assured. "Best friends!" he grinned.

* * *

_AN: And a beautiful friendship was born... also Honker have no idea where this is going lead in a short amount of time :/ _


	2. Chapter 2

It was unbelievable how quick everything went and everything in Honkers life was turning around from that simple little point in his life. Spending all afternoon with Gosalyn left him exhausted and all ready next day, with unbelievable haste a car was there filled with boxes and the Mallards were officially moving in next door.

Honker couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the picture, he couldn't believe how quick this had gone.

"Heya best friend." Gosalyn grinned as she tipped walted a bit to quick forwards holding a box obviously to big for her.

"Hey… Gosalyn." Honker hesitated.

And Gosalyn tripped.

"Wops, careful there." an unknown man managed to both capture her hand the box.

"Thanks Launchpad." Gosalyn grinned. "Honker, this is Launchpad." she told Honker. "He life's with us, he is dads…" she halted. "He works for dad." she finished.

Honker crawled through the bush once again, and brushed himself off as he neared the enormous broad shouldered Launchpad. "Pleased to meet you sir." He politely greeted.

"A little gentleman ei." Launchpad greeted. "Nice to meet you to."

Suddenly Honker eyed something that had fallen out of the box.. slowly and curiously he moved closer to pick up what looked like a huge hook with a robe attached to it.. what was that for?

"Oh.. that is nothing" suddenly Drake was there and took the hook and robe away from Honker. "Just.. keeping it safe for a friend." He laughed nervously.

Honker lifted an eyebrow as he eyed Drake. "That looked something that requires a hook gun to be used, and it would be used by mountain climbers."

"That's really fascinating Honker, I honestly didn't know." Mr. Mallard flustered as he stuffed it down in a box and firmly closed it.

Warily Honker looked down in one of the other boxes. "You're a chemist sir?" he asked.

"No.. why would you ask that?" Drake asked.

"Oh, you just have so many chemistry things down here.. that stethoscope seems to be of an extreme high quality." Honker observed.

Quickly Drake jumped up and closed that box also. "That is also just something I am safe keeping for a friend!" he said. "He got a lot junk… heh, never knows what he is going to do with it, so he just gives it to me for safe keeping."

"So he is a mountain climber, chemist and doctor?" Honker asked. "That's quite a friend you got there sir, because it's really to good quality to be second hand junk."

"Why does every nine year old kid have to be way to clever for their own good." Drake muttered.

"Dad, can I pick my own room first!" Gosalyn was by his side quick as a light. "I want the one up the stairs first door to the left."

"Fine." Drake sighed. "Just take it."

"YAY!" Gosalyn jumped.

"hey wait a minute." Drake halted. "That was the biggest room."

"Of cause it's the biggest room dad." Gosalyn grinned sheepishly. "That's why I wanted it."

"huh.. figures." Drake muttered. "Well, I suppose when I got a whole lair to my stuff I can live with that."

"A lair?" Honker asked wide-eyed.

Drake looked like he was biting part of his tongue of. "Don't you have somewhere you are supposed to be?" he annoyed asked Honker.

"No sir." Honker shook his head. "It's Saturday."

"Look Binkie!" a new voice sounded from the muddlefoot's house. "New neighbours all ready!" Herbert Muddlefoot gladly exclaimed. "Hey new neighbour!" he waved at Drake.

For a moment Drake starred at the pair. "Don't tell me these are your parents?" he asked of Honker.

"Well they are." Honker defeated sighed.

"But I had thought that they would be intellectuals." Drake uttered, just then Tank marched out, munching cookies and crunch a soda cane with one hand where after he threw it randomly out in the garden to at last let out a big burb. Again Drake was left to look disbelieving at the picture.

"Well dad." Gosalyn uttered as she picked up another book. "You should be the one to know about only ever to expect the unexpected and things are never what you think they will be." She wandered inside with the box.

"Do you need some help with with the moving sir?" Honker asked, eyeing all of the boxes.

"No it's fine." Drake assured. "No reason for you to eye more stuff." He uttered beneath his breath, clearly not intending for Honker to hear it.

"Can I come over later?" Honker then asked hopefully. "I think I found one of the movies Gosalyn wanted to see."

"I don't see why not" Drake shrugged. "but not to long, it's sort of a family thing you understand, our first night in the house and all."

"Family thing!" Gosalyn seemed to have jumped out of no where to happily jump up and down. "You said family thing." she almost giggled. "We are going to eat junkfood in _our_ kitchen, watch tely in _our_ living room _my _dad is going to tug me in in _my_ room." and out of the side of her mouth she whispered to Honker. "We don't have our owns at the orphanage, it's such a drag." and she turned around spreading her arms wide open at the house. "And all of that is _our _home!" she proudly stated. "A real home and a family, can you imagine?" Gosalyn asked.

Warily Honker sideglanced at his very ordinary home and his parents so ordinary that it was almost comical. "I guess for me that is sort of normal." he confessed.

"Everything is relative." Gosalyn waved him off.

Though in the evening, as Honker came back and knocked on the door, the house seemed to be as quiet and dark as the day before."Hallo?" he tryingly said as he tried to open the door, yet he found it to be completely locked. Walking around the house Honker peered through all of the windows and found each room at the ground floor equally empty, except the many boxes some of them opened and the contains spread out but most unpacked, the sofa and television was in the living room, but the sofa unoccupied and the television set very much turned off. No smell of junkfood was to be found, and as Honker defeated went back to his own home and room, he had a clear view to Gosalyns new room, which was also silent and empty, Honker could just manage to eye the madras that would be a stand in for a bed until she got a real one, but also that madras was completely unslepped in.

A little bit sad Honker sat back, maybe they had decided not to move in after all, they had taken these decisions rather on a whimp.. but then again, something was just not right about this picture.

Honker had gotten to a new conclusion, the Mallerts were anything but ordinary, there was something going on over there.


	3. Chapter 3

Early morning Honker awakened to a world in a complete and utter blur, robbing his eyes and yawning as he stretched his arms, the next thing he did was to reach for his glasses on the table, but had to fell a bit around for them before he finally brushed the familiar spectacles and slammed them back on his beak, only to discover that his vision was still empaired as there were stains on his glasses, yawning deeply Honker took them off ones more and robbed them in his night shirt in a try to get rid of that stain.. something felt different about this morning.. something was not as it used to be.. But what?

Honker had to sit and think for a while, then it hit him! The new neighbours.. or.. the maybe new neighbor.. Honker leaped to his feeds and sprung for the window, viewing acroos the two lains and into the window opposite his, his heart was in his throat.. And.. There she was, sleeping on her Madras, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer. So they were moving in after all! One question remained though, where could they have gone to so late in the evening the day prior? Only to come back to sleep there again, Honker shook his head, mentally slapping himself for being so suspeciouse just because he didn't know the two strangers moving in next door.. Three strangers, he had almost forgotten that Launchpad person.

Shaking the remaining sleep of Honker ventured down to the living room, the nice thing about Sunday mornings being the one time of the week where he had the house to himself as the rest of the family would sleep until noon, finding the unhealthy sugar cereal and pouring himself a ball Honker sat down in front of the television and started switching channels in the search for cartoons, it seemed like he had been a bit to early up afterall, there was only cartoons on for extremely small kids, and as the little explore told in a smile how trees were the oldest living organism in the world Honker felt like shouting `Fongus! There are fungus organisms far older than the worlds oldest tree!´ but instead of saying that he switched channels in search for discovery channel or something like it, that was until something suddenly caught his attention and he changed back to the news channel.

_"Saint Canard can now gladly rejoice." _The news reporter announced while the camera was showing blurry night pictures of the streets of saint canard. _"Before assumed dead saint of Saint Canard, has now been proven to be alive! It's been almost six weeks since the entire world witnessed how the notorious Darkwing Duck saved the city from the crime lord Taurus Bulba, and was assumed dead in the explosion causing Bulba's demise. He is back folks! New footage clearly shows our hero back in action!"_

Honker blinked as he saw the shadowy figure of a duck, leaping from building to building, and a voice. "You won't escape me this time Megavolt!"

Then the camera shifted to a very sour looking rat in a yellow jumpsuit and with a battery in his back. "Dammit!" the rat shouted. "I thought you were dead!"

"Megsy, you surprise me." the shadowy duck told in a nonchalant tone. "Don't you have more faith in your old pall Darkwing Duck?" he asked. "You should have known, it's not that easy to get rid of _me!_"

And suddenly the rat stopped up, Honkers eyes were glued to the television screen and the second rate camera work. "Oh yeah!" the rat sneered. "Take that!" and suddenly a large electrical charge erupted from the rats hand and zoomed towards Darkwing.

"WOWOWOW!" the hero yelled as he jumped aside.

"Miss the first time, try again!" the rat laughed and send multiple zaps towards the hero which could steal not be seen, though it was clearly that he was tap dancing to avoid the zaps, which gave small moments of light, revealing a purple colour, and at last the duck jumped backwards.

"Sparky honestly." The duck whispered. "If you hit the first time you don't have to drain you're self like that!" there was a small pause as the shadowy figure pulled out what could may be a gun, though the poor quality of light and footage made it difficult to see. "Eat gas sucker!" and what looked like a capsule zoomed out and hit the rat right in the head, before it spat out a massive cloud of purple smoke.

Honker could see absolutely nothing else but smoke on the television screen, his heart was up his throat as he wide-eyed watching, not daring to breath, and then through all the smoke came the caped crusader, with a large purple fedora hat, a purple mask and a cape, looking satisfied with a smile swinging his gas gun in his hand as he almost laughed. "It's over Megsy." He triumphed in a self contained smirk, before his eyes turned and suddenly looked at the camera. "Oh hey look we are on camera!" he gladly exclaimed. "Make sure to get my good side!" and he posed proudly with a straight back and the cape blaffing in the wind. "And kid." Darkwing spoke to who-ever held the camera. "Go deliver that to a news station in the morning, you can tell them, that Darkwing Duck is back, stronger than ever, and they can tell the world, every single super villain, they should be afraid! I am here to stay!" he triumphed in his pose. "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the reason why evil always loose, I am... DARKWING DUCK!" and he theatrically swung his cape around and mysteriously vanished into the smoke to be completely gone as the smoke vanished, and so was the rat. "Wooow." A kids voice, probably the camera holder sounded, and Honker could only repeat it.

"Wooow." Honker breathed dropping his spoon down in the cereal. "Darkwing Duck.." and he leaped up form the cough and ran upstairs into his parents bed room. "MOM, DAD!" Honker shouted waking the both of them.

"Huh?" Herb muttered drowsily.

"It's, It's, It's.. Da-Darkwing hero, Darkwing Smoke, erh Darkwing Duck!" Honker flustered in a incredible faste paste. "Taurus Bulba, and dead, but he's not! And he was there, and Darkwing duck! And Hero! And real life, and and and and!"

"That's nice." Herb turned around in bed. "Why don't you go down and watch some more of that stuff, sounds fun."

"But dad!" Honker exclaimed. "He was there! Darkwing Duck! A real life hero! He's alive!"

"Honker dear." Binkie yawned as she spoke to her son. "It sure sounds very nice, why don't you go down and eat some breakfast."

"But mom!" Honker complained.

"Now you listen." Binkie scolded lightly. "It is Sunday and we would like to sleep, now go down and watch some television, we can listen later."

Honker sighed deeply. "Okay.." he murmured defeated.

But Honker should have known better, especially regarding his own family, of cause they didn't listen, they were much to busy talking about the new neighbours.

"We should go give them a house warming gift!" Binkie beamed. "If I just bake them some cookies and perhaps a pie." She thoughtful stated. "How about an entire lunch? I wouldn't want to undermine the housewife, I must say I can't wait to meet her, oh what fun! Did you see that lovely daughter? Wasn't she just peachy Herb dear."

"Sure." Herb complied. "A real little angel she is."

Honker lifted an eyebrow starting to doubt if it was Gosalyn his parents had seen.

"Bwah!" Tank muttered disgusted. "A little girly toosho, just what we needed." He sarcastically uttered.

And Honker wisely chose to remain silent on that one.

It was really no wonder that he an his entire family ended up on the Mallard door step at noon, packed with all kinds of food, Honker was simply toppling under the weight of the massive cake he was holding, his mother having spend all day in the kitchen. Tank looked very displeased that he had been dragged away from the video games to come here. Gladly Binkie pressed on the door bell, and made sure her hair was still sitting okay as they waited for the door to open. As it finally did, by Mr. Mallard who was splashed in white painting.

"WELCOME TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD!" Binkie and Honker exclaimed gladly making Mallard stumble back from the sheer shock.

"DAD, careful!" Gosalyn shouted and just managed to get out of the way, she was almost covered in the white paint. Drake fell back and made an impressive backwards summersault to land back on his feet's, only needing a moment to regain footing.

"urh.." Mallard looked taken a back at the family on his doorstep. "Thanks.." he hesitated. "I think."

"May I say that it's such a delight to have a real family moving in!" Binkie chatted in a enthusiastic voice, clearing throwing Mr. Mallard even more of his feeds than before, he even started to look a little horrified as Binkie just kept on talking. "Why I am sure we are going to be the best of friends! I just can't wait to meet the Mrs. Of the home."

"What? Erh." Mallard flustered. "No, erh, sorry, No Mrs.. Just me and the little spirited one here." He pulled Gosalyn close to his person, almost as if he was subconsciously trying to get a little strength from her in this weird and unfamiliar situation, Honker didn't know whether he should be amused or suspicious.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Binkie exclaimed. "How rude of me! I hope you can forgive me."

"No, it's okay." Mallard responded in his stunned voice.

"No, really, I do apologies! It was very rude of me and I am ashamed!" Binkie insisted.

Mallard blinked dumbfounded. "I did say it was okay." He pointed out.

"But it was still so rude of me."

"It's, _okay!_" Mallard hissed in a very annoyed voice. "Forget it! _Please!_"

"Oh, okay then." Binkie beamed.

And Mallard was left to gape dumbfounded at her.

"We are the Muddlefoots." Binkie started presenting. "I'm Binkie, and that is my husband Herb."

"Hallo sport!" Herb greeted happily.

"And these two angels are our sons, Tank and Honker." Binker told proudly pushing the two boys ford. Honker waving while trying to send an apologetic smile and Tank just snorting annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

"Urh, pleased to meet you.." Mallard tried to say carefully, as if he was carefully considering each words. "Well urh, we are the Mallards, I'm Drake and this little trouble maker is Gosalyn." Just a hint of pride snook its way into his voice as he padded Gosalyn on the head. "And that back there is Launchpad McQuack." He pointed over his shoulder where the tall duck from yesterday had witnessed almost the entire conversation. "He pays to stay in the extra room."

"Oh how nice." Binkie smiled clapping her hands together.

"Well urh, you want to come in?" Mallard asked carefully. "I'm afraid it's very messy right now as we haven't really moved in yet."

"We are painting before putting everything in place!" Gosalyn told the obvious as she waved a big paint brush. "My room is going to be purple!"

"Oh, I think we can manage." Binkie smiled warmly. "You must be hungry after having been painting all day, good thing I thought of bringing a good home cooked meal! You like that don't you? I'll just go set it all up!" and she stepped inside going straight for the kitchen.

"Gee, Drakeroonie!" Herb greeted by pulling the unfortunate Mr. Mallard into a crushing hug. "I can just tell, we are going to be the best of friends! Most differently"

"Geee Herb!" Mallard was clearly putting up a fighting trying to get away from the large Herb. "That just makes me oh so happy." There was clearly a thick layer of sarcasm in each word, and Herb gave a last squash, squashing what-ever air that had been left in Mr. Mallard out, before letting go and waddle after Binkie into the kitchen.. and thus, the invasion of the Mallard home began as the muddlefoots were only a bit to busy making themselves at home.

Honker honestly felt sorry for Mr. Mallard who had unwillingly been turned into a house host and now had to spring around to Herbs demands while Binkie was still trying to forcefeed them.

"Wow." Gosalyn commented. "Nice parents."

"Even I can be a little stressed by them ones in a while." Honker responded apologetic.

"I especially like your brother." Gosalyn whispered hinting at Tank who was absolutely covered in cake still shovelling more into his mouth before he let out a grant burb.

"He.. erh.. He got his redeeming qualities." Honker hesitated.

"Like what?" Gosalyn asked amused.

Honker was silent for a moment. "I don't know yet." He finally admitted.

Gosalyn fell back in a chuckly before she bounced back. "Don't worry friend." She clasped Honker on the shoulder. "From now on, if he ever bothers you, you'll come to me and I beat the snot out of him!"

Honker starred wide-eyed at her, lost for words.

"It'll be easy as pie." Gosalyn told nonchalant as she blew on her fingers. "No one was able to touch me back at the orphanage and man, there could be bullies there! But all I ever did was well meaning pranks, okay?" she asked.

Honestly, Honker didn't really know what to think of his new friend, at all.. that her tough type would want to be best friends with him, it just seemed like something out of the blue, and it seemed just a little suspicious. Shoveling such thoughts aside Honker had decided to change subjects. "You saw the news today?" he asked.

"news?" Gosalyn asked. "Who watches news? News are boring!"

"Well, I sort of watch them." Honker hesitated.

"Oh." Gosalyn realised. "Well, then news are cool!"

"Well, at least these are." Honker started telling. "You heard about Darkwing Duck? That crime fighter that saved the city a month ago. They have prove that he is still alive!"

"Reeeeeally?" Gosalyn grinned rather sheepishly. "Do they now…."

"A real life superhero!" Honker stated enthusiastic. "In hour city, can you just imagine? A kid got the action on tape, it was all in the news!"

"Darkwing Duck was in the news?" Suddenly Mr. Mallard was behind the two of them. "How did it look like? What did they say?"

"It was awesome!" Honker told awed. "It was filmed by an amateur camera, but you could really see him in action, fighting some Megavolt! It looked amazing."

Drake beamed all over as he smiled down at Honker. "You wouldn't haben to have taped that taped that news cast would you?" he asked.

"No, I didn't think that far." Honker hung his head.

Mallard sighed. "Well then, I think the newspapers must be enough for this time, he was on the front page you know, on _all _news papers!"

"Dad, honestly." Gosalyn rolled her eyes.

"Darkwings big break is rather new, so this is all a little new young lady." Mallard made aware. "I mean before this he was lucky to have a brief mention in the obscure columns on the last page, those no one takes seriously."

"You are a Darkwing fan sir?" Honker asked interest.

"Well, I might have an interest in that handsome heroic figure." Mr. Mallard blinked mischievously. "In any case, it's certainly one of the more interesting things on the news."

"Oh Drakeroonie." Herb suddenly called from the other end of the table. "Sorry to bother you again, but you shouldn't happen to have more of this soda? I'm kind of out."

Mr. Mallard grimaced and Honker could hear him utter under his breath. "_Why? Why me?"_

"I don't think your dad likes my family." Honker remarked.

"Well at least he likes you." Gosalyn shrugged. "Don't take it personally, he just isn't use to this kind of gatherings, I think he's been a bit of a hermit up until now honestly."

"Soo." Honker decided to shift the subject back. "You keep tap on Darkwing Duck to?" he asked.

"You might say that." Gosalyn grinned. "After all, I owe him."

"Hows that?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "You're smart, you'll figure it out."

Honker blinked, and then frowned, he really had the sense that he had just been challenged by the red-head sitting beside him. "Okay then." He at last said.


	4. Chapter 4

So Gosalyn in some way owed Darkwing Duck.. and she wanted him to find out.. Or at least that was what Honker assumed. He had taken his Dad's newspaper and was now reading the article about Darkwing Duck while laying on his bed, showcasing when the first obscure mentions had been beforehand, and they actually dated quite a long time back, it seemed liked Darkwing Duck as a hero figure was older than Honker himself. And yet, Mr. Mallard had been right, it seemed like before now Darkwing Duck had been a figure so clouded in mystery that most people had believed that he was nothing more than some-ones joke. Until that Taurus Bulba incident where the entire city had been threatened and the world had witnessed Darkwing stopping him, a news reporter managed to get the footage from her helicopter. It had by all means and in lack of better words, been Darkwings Duck's big break in fame, and he was now the hot topic of discussion. Honker glanced at the pictures of Darkwing beating up some crooks on a train, the hero was clearly also posing there with a grin on his beak, as if the capture of the crooks had been easy as pie. Honker could only conclude one thing from that, Either Darkwing Duck was the coolest hero ever knowing how to beat crooks up without a sweat, or he was just very arrogant.

Honker rolled around holding the news-paper in stretched arms as he looked at the pictures. No, even if Darkwing would happen to be arrogant, he was also very cool, he was a hero.

"Yo, Honker!" a sharp girls voice called out.

Confused Honker looked up and leaped out of bed.

"Over here!" Gosalyns voice continued.

And Honkers head turned towards his window which he went over to and quickly opened. "Gosalyn!" he called out to the girl across the lane who was poking her head out of her own window.

"How cool is this?" Gosalyn asked. "We can talk to each other like this!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Honker acknowledged.

"You know, we should have like phone cans, you know you take two cans and a string and we can talk any time!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "If we just attached some bells to it or something, then you just pull the string and it's like we are calling."

"That sounds.." Honker hesitated. "Brilliant." he suddenly realised. "That would be cool."

"Or we could get a thick robe." Gosalyn robbed her hands while she was clearly plotting. "Then I can crawl over to you and we can watch horror movies some night without my dad having a chance of knowing." she grinned deviously.

"Urh.." Honker hesitated. "I am not allowed to be up after ten."

"Do you do everything you're parents tell you?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yeah..." Honker complied carefully. "Aren't you supposed to do that?" he asked.

"Pfff no!" Gosalyn replied. "You're supposed to do lots of lots of mistakes and then have a valuable lesson ones a week, that's the only way to become a responsible adult!"

"Urh.." Honker blinked. "Well, when you say it like that.." he skewed to the side.

Gosalyn grinned as she shook her head. "Don't be like that, it's not like I am a trouble child." she told leaning on the window frame. "I just have a lot of spirit, and well, beforehand I had to be able to take care of myself."

"Oh, i'm sorry." Honker hesitated.

"Njaah, don't worry about it." Gosalyn shrugged and then frowned as she looked at Honker. "You know, you don't talk much." she pointed out.

Honker felt like pointing out that was kind of because she was an unstoppable waterfall of talk and it could be difficult to insert a word in a conversation with her, but instead he just shrugged. "Sorry." he murmered.

"Don't say that! then at least you never let out a lot of baloony talk, you know how difficult it is to find people who are not stupid to talk with?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yeas I do." Honker sighed before realising what he was saying and imideatly smacked a hand towards his beak as he horriefied realised.

"Don't worry, it's just because that when you're filled with spirit everyone else seems empty." Gosalyn wisely told. "GOOD NIGHT!" and she popped away from them window.

"But I am not filled with spirit!" Honker pointed out, but it was only to late, she was gone and Honker was left to stare oddly at the window. One thing was for sure, that girl was weird! yet, Honker couldn't help but like her.

* * *

Normally Honker was really good in school, he always paid attention, could always answer any question the teacher was asking, always had his mind the right place. Only this Monday was different, the Mallards just kept being in the forefront of his mind, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was missing something, something very important.

And it still bothered him as he sat in the school yard and witnessed how fellow clasmates had tied their jackets around their necks so it looked like capes and had forced the lesser popular kids to take a bucket on their head and carry around a cylinder on their backs to look like Megavolt, there was even one kind proudly standing on top of the climbing maze stating that he was Taurus Bulba and the kids around him his minions. Taurus Bulba huh.. perhaps that was worth investigating?

And that was how Honker ended up in the city library as soon as the school was finished, in the news paper section dating six weeks back, the papers concerning Darkwing was easily found as he indeed was on the front page, or well, the mention of him was.

**"_Saint Canard has found its Saint." _**a front title wrote followed by. "_Heroic masked vigilantly, saved the city and saved a little girl." _Honkers eye fell down on the large picture which was a still frame from the footage, showcasing Darkwing Duck madly pressing the buttons and the picture next to it showcasing the exploision that had happened plus a little after short of the remains, below that was the picture of the little girl Darkwing had saved, first Honker looked over it and then his eyes sprung back. "Gosalyn!" he let out, all though.. that Gosalyn on the picture looked nothing like the Gosalyn he had gotten to know the last three days. This Gosalyn looked beyond heart broken as she sat on a strecher with a blanket wrapped around her and a dusin of journalists surrounding her, she didn't seem to be at all interested in all of the attention, instead she looked broken as she looked down on the ground with empty eyes.

Honkers eyes found down to the text.

_Orphanaged Gosalyn Waddlemeyer, the unfortunate target of Taurus Bulba. Was saved and kept safe by the Crime fighter doing this serious crisis, this truly shows a heart of cold. _

_ "Darkwing was a bigger hero than you can ever imagine." Speaks Gosalyn Waddlemeyer who not only lost her parents in the past, but more recently her grandfather was taken by crimelord Taurus Bulba, she will now safely return to the orphanage and hopefully is soon to be adopted in a safe and pleasent home. _

Honker frowned.. there was something here that really didn't add up. It was very clear from the picture that Gosalyn had been heart broken over Darkwings demise, so the grant question had to be. Why hadn't her reaction been bigger when he had brought the news that Darkwing was in fact, alive! she should have been ecstatic by the very least. And then there was Mallard, he owed Darkwing his daughters life, how come he hadn't told Honker _that_ story? instead of just hinting he knew something about the masked hero.. Well something was painly obvious. They both _knew _something about Darkwing Duck! perhaps they even knew they crimefighter personally? Perhaps they worked for him? Perhaps Mr. Mallard her adopted Gosalyn as in a favour to Darkwing Duck? the possibilities were indeed many. And Honker had plenty of time to ponder about it as he ventured home.. only to stop wide-eyed in front of the neighbours yard.

The Mallards were obviously fixing the yard, there was nothing weird about that, no the weird thing was how they did it! instead of just walking around working they had set up an obsticle course throughout the yard, going from the flower beds to the untrimmed grass to the house facade that needed painting.

"ready!" Mr. Mallard shouted. "Set! GO!" and he and Gosalyn zoomed for the flower beds jumping into football shoes with spikes underneath them, jumping from one end to the other so there was perfectly seppereated holes in the ground from the boots, before picking up each their sling shot and a bunch of seeds which they fired at the wholes hitting each one correctly and then hurried pushing the dirt over it before they raced towards the garden hose both reaching for it with outstretched arms and Gosalyn at last made one impressive leap capturing the garden house a mili second before Mr. Mallard would have and turned it on to aim it at the newly planted flower bed. "HAH!" Gosalyn laughed. "You loose."

"Then we are even thus far." Mr. Mallard mumbled pulling up a slip of paper and a pencil from his pocket. "I won the window, antenna and doorbell challenge, and you got the grass, waterpipe and latest the flower challenge." he mumbled writing down.

"you mean it's a tie?" Gosalyn asked dissapointed turning off the water hose.

"Not quite so young lady." Mr. Mallard grinned. "I told you you wouldn't be able to beat me and I am going to prove it, one challenge is remaining!" he grinned deviously. "The hedge challenge!" and he drew ford two hedge scissors.

"And I am still getting that video game if I beat you right?" Gosalyn asked.

"have I ever lied to you?" Mr. Mallard asked.

"Okay then." Gosalyn took her own hed scissor. "Who-ever reach the middle part first wins right?"

"Of cause." Mr. Mallard nodded and then shrugged as she was going to her end of the hedge. "What do you do? it's a way to get her working isn't it?" he shrugged and went to his side. "Ready Gos?" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Of cause I am!" Gosalyn yelled back. "The question is, are you?"

"HAH!" Mr. Mallard laughed. "I am always ready." he said in a rather dangerouse tone. "Ready, set, GO!" he spoke in a fast pace and both starting cutting in an enourmus speed, this was differently way more efficient than what Honker had ever seen, it was really impressive how competetive the two were, both working so the sweat was dripping and both nearing the goal in beyond impressive pace, Honker simply couldn't help but watch as he went over to his own porch and tried to read his book.. Ones again it looked like it would become a tie, the two ducks nearing the middle quicker and quicker until at last. Mr. Mallard had succeeded to reach the goal first, his bigger sieze would have had to come in handy anyhow. "HAH!" he laughed. "Told you you couldn't win."

"Oh man!" Gosalyn thew the hedge scissor down on the ground. "I was so close!" she hissed.

"You did so well!" Mr. Mallard grinned and picked her up. "All day even." he gladly threw her up in the air and caught her again. "I really appreciate it." and he sat her down. "So I guess it's only fair you'll have this anyhow." and he pulled out a game from his pocket to present it to his daughter.

Gosalyn starred wide-eyed at it. "Oh my god." she whispered. "You had that all the time?" she asked.

Drake shrugged. "Maybe.." he teased.

"DAD YOU'RE THE BEST!" Gosalyn flung her arms around his neck and Mallard was clearly lighting up in joy as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll just go wash up and then it's game time!" Gosalyn exclaimed as she ran for the door. "HONKER COME ON OVER WE HAVE A GAME TO PLAY!" she just managed to shout over the shoulder before she dissapeared into the house.

Honker blinked.. had she been aware that he had been sitting there all the time? And she had seemed pretty engulfed in the ongoing competition to. Honker eyed Mr. Mallard who yawning had gone straight for hammock and almost dropped down in it as he streched his arms and yawned to immediately fell a sleep.. kind of impressive really, he would have to be tired to just do that. Honker shrugged, well, he might as well go over now that he were invited.

It was very quickly evident that Gosalyn was a very passionate gamer, it didn't take long for her to start jumping up and down on the couch as she cursed off the screen, and Honker had to wonder over two things A; how could she have so much energy? Both to finish such an obstacle course of house chores and now being able to jump and scream over a game? B; Had Mr. Mallard given her that game well knowing that it would keep her out of his hair for a couple of hours? Gosalyn was absolutely a spirited girl, you would have to be a little bit mad to adopt her, and clever to raise her, Honker knew that.

"Ahh shoot!" Gosalyn threw the controller away. "Dead again! darn it!" she sat down on the couch with crossed arms.

"May I try?" Honker asked.

"Go ahead, as if you can get past those aliens!" Gosalyn grunted.

Carefully Honker picked up the controller and then looked calculating on the screen, the aliens were coming in the same pattern, it would be tricky but duable, if you he just stayed concentrated. And then he started and in a completely concentration mode not taking his eyes of the screen completed the level without loosing as much as one single life. Satiesfied Honker laied down the controller as he looked up at Gosalyn. And she was gaping. "How did you do that?" she asked flabbergasted.

"Well, they were coming in a pattern you see." Honker told. "If two came to the left you could be sure it would then be one to the right and one in the middle."

"Wow, you're smart!" Gosalyn cheered. "Brilliant!"

"Well, I try." Honker blushed. "And erh.. you were saved from Taurus Bulba by Darkwing duck."

"wow you're quick." Gosalyn blinked a little stunned.

"Aren't you happy that Darkwing is okay?" Honker asked.

"Believe me I am happy." Gosalyn told. "I am not just happy, I am really really happy that he is okay."

"So you talked to him?" Honker asked interested.

"You bet." Gosalyn laughed for seemingly no particular reason, like if Honker was missing something.

"How was he?" Honker at last asked.

"Is dad around?" Gosalyn suspeciously watched herself over the shoulder.

"I think he is outside." Honker informed.

"Good!" Gosalyn stated. "Then it's safe to say it, Darkwing is brilliant! best hero ever." and she bowed over she whispered. "But don't say to Dad that I said that."

"Urh, okay." Honker nodded. "Did you then see his lair and stuff? the news paper said he kept you safe for a while."

"I did see his lair." Gosalyn grinned. "And it's awesome! it's so huge!" she spread out her arms. "And got all of this really cool stuff! and if you only knew the location, sorry I am not allowed to say, but it's a really cool place!"

"wauw." Honker commented wide-eyed. "Do you you still see him?" he asked interested.

"urh.." Gosalyn halted. "Uuuuurh.. noooo." she gulped. "Why would I do that?" she asked in a way clearly showing that she wasn't entirely truthful. "I mean he is kind of busy you know, lots of villains to catch and stuff."

"You are in contact with him aren't you?" Honker asked flatly, in a way showing he had figured her all out.

"Shh." Gosalyn shussed.

"Does your dad know?" Honker asked.

"Oh believe me he does, don't worry about that." Gosalyn rolled her eyes.

"Right... okay then." Honker replied thoughtful and frowned. "This is not somesort of secret meeting base for Darkwing duck is it?"

"Man, you're so close yet missing the spot." Gosalyn chuckled. "But honestly, I can't say any-more, then Dad would have a real reason to ground me for life even before we really settled in, I didn't even have time to start in school yet!"

"When do you start?" Honker asked.

"Three weeks." Gosalyn grinned. "Three weeks to settle in, and then it's almost summer vacation, how brilliant is that?" she asked.

"I hope you will be in my class." Honker grinned.

"Me to!" Gosalyn complied. "That would be awesome, especially since I don't know any-one."

"Ah don't worry, you wont be picked on."

"Of cause not." Gosalyn snorted. "No one messes with Gosalyn Mallard, then I just beat the snot out of them!"

Honker amused shook his head, he was actually starting to get the hang of what kind of person Gosalyn was, and sort of how to deal with her. She was very refreshing company, to spend time with her was.. fun.. It was actually really really fun!


	5. Chapter 5

Honkers life had taken a different turn, instead of the everyday he had been used to where the highlight was just to sit with a book in peace from any-one else. His insides were lithe up as the school bell rang and he hurried home to be together with Gosalyn just in time for her being done with what-ever chore in the house needed, and the two of them had fun while her dad was sleeping, it was honestly incredible how much that Duck could sleep, both in the hanock hung between two trees, in the couch, on a blanket out on the grass, even sitting up on a chair he had seemingly fallen a sleep over some sort of paper work, and Gosalyns running around didn't even wake him.. you would think such a person was lazy by nature, but when Mr. Mallard was awake, he most certainly was awake and a tornado of energy and insane creativity matching Gosalyns. Which was probably why it only took a week before the house next door was completely finished and sparkling, all around family friendly.

It had been the most jumbled up, weird, funniest week in all of Honkers life, and he couldn't help but be very curiouse what came next now that the formula with doing chores to fix up the house was over with.

Mr. Mallard and Gosalyn was very proudly standing outside watching their master piece that saturday, Honker also very impressed taking it all in.. Gosalyn had invited him over to watch cartoon, by yelling through the window seven in the morning, and she was still not out of energy. "And we still got two weeks to go." Gosalyn had grinningly pointed.

"And those two weeks, are the beginning to the rest of our lives." Mr. Mallard responded. "Even if it kills me, it's going to be the two best weeks either of us ever had."

"Really?" Gosalyn asked. "Brilliant, so what do we do today?" she asked.

"Relax." Mr. Mallard responded.

"Awww." Gosalyns face fell. "I thought we were going to have fun."

Honker eyed her, wondering if she would ever have had enough for fun.. ever.

"Relaxing is also a good way of bonding." Mallard pointed out.

"A boring way." Gosalyn muttered. "A dreadful way."

"Well, I've been working double all week, I want to relax." Mr. Mallard yawned, making Honker wonder what kind of double work that could be. "Tomorrow we go do something, promise."

"Okay then." Gosalyn sighed deeply. "So we are just going to wait around here?" she asked.

"Well." Mr. Mallard picked up a football and threw it up in his hand to catch it again. "I thought it would be good enough to get out of here, I though perhaps the park could be nice."

A smile spread on Gosalyns beak. "Sure." she smiled. "Can I bring Honker."

"Absolutely." Mr. Mallard blinked, probably thinking it was a way to keep her occupied for a little while and Honker swallowed. "Well, if you want that is?" Mallard looked a little concerned at Honker.

Honker blinked surprised, that he had just been asked directly by the adult.. stuff like that didn't happen often. "If you don't mind sir." he hesitated.

"As long as you are on and your parents says good." Mr. Mallard shrugged.

"Well, urh. I just go ask." Honker nodded.

As it turned out, Honker had to quickly become frightfully good at predicting the Mallards, Mr. Mallard had indeed taken his chance to get a nap on top of the blanket and Gosalyn wasn't late to get some soccer going, and she proved herself to be a pretty good ring leader as she quickly got a whole bunch of kids assembled to play with them. Launchpad was the one left to keep an eye on them.

All though Gosalyn had made sure she and Honker was on the same team, and thus Honker was clearly on the winning team, soccer just wasn't his thing, and after having been hit in the stomach with the soccerball four times he had had enough and excused himself to sit down on a bench with his book opening it on the same chapter he had been on last saturday, Honker frowned slightly.. Normally he would have finished another three books in this amount of time.

Shrugging it off he let himself go and just started reading, as it often happened with Honker he was completely lost in a world of his own when he was into a book, and it was no different this time, until he at last had finished the chapter and looked up, to witness a whole bunch of kids in front of him playing Darkwing Duck, three of them with jackets tied as capes fighting over who was the real Darkwing.. now that was a good question, what kind of person would Darkwing Duck really be?

Honker looked up as Mr. Mallard clearly had awakened and was now wandering towards the bench Honker was sitting at, to look at the spot beside honker. "You mind?" he asked politely.

"Of cause not sir!" Honker let out at ones.

Mr. Mallard smiled amused as he sat down. "Honker." he started. "I like to thank you, I know it doesn't look like it, but this whole ordeal is a bit overwhelming for Gos, and I think you helped her a lot, it's really nice to see she made such a good friend all ready. Thanks for sticking around."

"Oh, I didn't really do anything sir." Honker blushed.

Mr. Mallard chuckled. "You withstood Gosalyn for a week without running screaming away, most people would claim their medal after that." he amused pointed out.

"It's honestly no problem sir." Honker swallowed.

"Oh?" Mr. Mallard raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, she is spirited." Honker finally admitted. "And has her weird ideas."

Mr. Mallard let out a laughter. "That she has." he laughed as she shook his head. "You really are a good kid Honker, stay that way I think Gosalyn needs to have someone level headed like you around."

"How about you sir?" Honker asked.

"Me?" Mr. Mallard asked. "I'll do what I can, but better to be on the safe side right?" he blinked. "And Honker, if you ever need anything, our door is open."

Honker blinked not really knowing what to make at that as he starred at little at Mr. Mallard.

Mr. Mallard was lazingly leaning back on the bench looking at the park, observing the kids running around before he frowned. "What are they doing?" he asked in a frowning voice.

Honker followed his eyes and saw that they had now decided on the little kid who was actually a duck being allowed to be Darkwing. "Playing Darkwing Duck." Honker told honestly.

"really?" Mr. Mallard asked as he looked stunned at them, and then a smile spread out on his beak as his eyes shined with an inner joy. "I can't believe it." he barely whispered.

"What sir?" Honker asked.

"You know.." Mr. Mallard hesitated. "When I was that age I played make believe all the time, I pretended to be a comic book hero but I couldn't help but wish there was a real hero out there, now there is." Honker could almost swear that his Mr. Mallards eyes was turning a bit wet. "I just think it's kind of amazing.. that's it." Mr. Mallards voice was differently a little hoarse as he with fondness looked at the playing kids. As if that right there was a special moment for him, it had to be, the way Mr. Mallard was almost lighting up in an inner joy, but what?

Honker eyed the kids, and suddenly witnessed Gosalyn enter. "That's not how Darkwing does it!" she suddenly snapped at the Duckling who had been granted the cape. "He is the terror that flaps in the night! he strikes fear into criminals hearts, get on top of something really tall and jump down in a heroic way!" she demanded of the kids. "And don't act scared, Darkwing Duck is never scared of anything! He's a real hero!"

Even though Mr. Mallard had all ready looked so happy he was now brightening up even more, he was beaming.

Suddenly Gosalyns head turned around and her eyes found her dad's, and Mr. Mallard nodded proudly as if giving her his approval, to which she gladly turned around and continued the lecture. "Oh if only I could just.." Mr. Mallard sighed for himself.

Honker kept quiet, he didn't want to spoil anything, clearly this was somehow important.

"HELP! HELP!" a womans scream suddenly sounded across the park. "Get the thief!"

"I can't believe it!" Mr. Mallard sprung up clearly having forgotten all about Honker. "Never was there a better time!" and he zoomed away to quickly be completely out of sight, Honker blinking stunned as he tried to bring a string of sense into what he was seeing and why his neighbours was acting this way.

And not soon after that did the thief come running with the handbag, looking himself over the shoulder as he ran, he was a large fat beagle with red shirt and a number tag on his chest.

"Look a thief!" one of the kids suddenly screamed. "Darkwing Duck wouldn't let him get away, lets get him!"

And the kids with Gosalyn in front rant down the kids.

"Argh!" the slender beagle yelled. "Get of me!" he screamed as the kids jumped him and he tripped down on the ground.

"What, you think we are stupid?" Gosalyn asked as she stood on top of him. "You are a criminal!"

"Stupid little girl." The beagle grunted. "I am a beagle boy, and if you know any-thing about us."

"You never work alone." Gosalyn gulped.

And a second beagle boy towered over them grapping two different kids by the collar hoisting them up. "Getting into trouble again?" he asked his comrade. "You got it?"

Honker was just getting off from the bench, running towards the scene having no idea what he was going to do.

"Right here!" the first one exclaimed lifting a green handbag. "Lets move!"

"Not so fast!" a voice sounded across the grass field. "If you know what is good for you, you let both the kids go and lay down the handbag and back away very slowly..." the voice told them sounding rather sinsister.

"Oh yeah!" Beagly boy number two responded. "say who?"

"Someone you reaaaaly don't want to mess around with." the voice laugher dangerously, and all ready all of the kids were holding their breaths as a cloud of blue smoke appared out of seemingly now where. "I am the terror that flaps in the night."

The two beagle boys gulped as they stepped closer to one another, the second beagle boy dropping down the kids.

"I am the reason why saint canard is a bad vacation choice for any villain." the voice continued. "I am, DARKWIIING DUCK!" and as on cue the blue smoke separated, and honker had to rub his eyes to believe it, one proudly standing crime fighter.

"ARGH!" the two beagle boys screamed. "Run for it!" and twirled around.

"Tsk tsk." Darkwing shook his head. "I told you, not so fast, didn't I?" he asked as he yawned. "But oh well, if you insist." he pulled out his gas gun and in a very lazed way pointed it at the two beagle boys before he fired a grappling hook, which zoomed straight past the robbers and attached itself to a tree.

"Darkwing you missed." Gosalyn annoyed pointed out.

"Oh did I?" Darkwing asked in a voice full of smirth before he pulled in the string just in time for both of the beagle boys to trip over it. "Hah!" he triumphantly walked over to the thiefs pointing his gas gun right at them. "This really was way to easy." he stated in a bored tone. "I'll take that." he snatched the hand bag. "And you'll go to jail." he tied the hands on the bandits before he turned around. "Fear not little ones!" Darkwing proudly stated. "For always know, that as long as there is a crook to be captured, a rat to set behind bars, I, Darkwing Duck will be there to stop it!" he proclaimed to the awing children. "Till we meet again!" he drew his gas gun pointing it upwards, clearly meaning to fire off his trademark smoke but was stopped the last second as a little boy pulled in his cape.

"Darkwing, sir." the little boy looked awed up at him. "Please, can't you just tell, it'll only take a second. How did you defeat Taurus Bulba?"

"And Megavolt sir." another child grabbed his cape. "Is there more super villains out there? Did you beat all of them?"

"Is it true that you're from another planet?" "Did you really defeat all an entire gangster ban?" "Do you have a secret lair?" "How did you become a hero?" "Do you have a mystery girlfriend hero?"

"Kids kids." Darkwing smiled fondly down at them. "Easy." he chuckled. "It just so happens I work doing the night, so I could be here some moments more." he told sitting down on his knee. "So, one at the time, one question all right, how about we start with you?" he pointed at the little duckling with the cape. "Ask away."

"urhh.. I erhh.. I shezz." the little duckling stammered unsure. "Urh.. can you tell." he unsure swallowed. "Ammonia.. is it true you were the one who defeated her?" the duckling shivered lightly. "She is a bit scary."

"For now, I defeated that crazy woman a full three times." Darkwing stated proudly sitting down on the grass with the children, Gosalyn immediately snatching the spot right beside him. "Why I remember when he first appeared out of no-where, I had to deduce where he came from."

Honker was at least as awed as the rest of the children as he sat with them listening to darkwings proud told story. Mr. Mallard would love this, Honker suddenly realised, he was obviously a fan afterall, Honker looked over his shoulder looking for Mallard, but he was no-where to be seen.. strange.. and Honker eyed Gosalyn beside Darkwing, Darkwing padding her fondly on the hair, as if..

And Honkers eyes widened.. no.. it couldn't be.. could it? Honker closed his eyes and listened to Darkwings voice, trying to re-call Mr. Mallards voice.. and then it all just slammed straight down in him. Duh! of cause! it had been there from the moment the Mallards had moved in, it had all been starring Honker straight in the face.. Drake Mallard was Darkwing Duck! then it all fitted!

Darkwing Duck had saved Gosalyn and then adopted her, he worked double because he at night was out as Darkwing, they had both be gone that first night they had moved in, the same night Darkwing had made his first re-appearance. He used every moment he had to sleep, because he was awake all night, he got a lot of spy stuff, for his Darkwing persona... Drake Mallard was Darkwing Duck! Darkwing Duck had moved in next door! And Honker could do nothing else by gape by the clear realisation. What was he supposed to do now? Tell that he knew? pretend that he didn't knew? What?

And he was still struggling with that question in the evening, troubling to sleep.. what now?

* * *

_AN: Hey, I got an awesome announcement. There is a huge as con where I will be appearing, Aninite Con in Wien Austria 2-4 September.  
_

_ I am going all the way from Denmark just to be there, I will be easy to recognise because I have short blond curly hair, wear a bowler hat and a red scarf, if you happen to be there, don't fell shy of just go and pad me on the shoulder. And because I want to gain the attention of Doug Walker aka The Nostalgia critic famed for his internet show, I will be going to sing "Yacko's nations of the world." in his presence._

_ I am working so hard on that song, but I am sure it's so going to be worth it!_


End file.
